mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Per Ankh
Clean up I believe it's time for me to clear out the talk page. Vandals Have you noticed the vandals havn't done anything in a while? Chezrush 19:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we did have to ban a guy earlier today, so we're hardly vandal-free. To be honest, I'm not sure commenting on vandals as frequently as I've seen is at all a good idea. The best way to respond to vandals, or the lack thereof, is to not talk about them unless they're actually doing something. And even then, discuss them only to facilitate dealing with them swiftly and efficiently. Otherwise it just tells them that they're getting to us, and thus encourages them. In particular, saying things like "there hasn't been much vandalism lately" is practically daring the vandals to 'remedy' the lack of vandalism Greetings! I'm not on very often at all, unfortunately, and was unaware of the vandal problem. However, it brings me enormous joy whenever I do come back here and see how far this wiki's come. Personally, I think I lost track of what was going on in Homestuck around the introduction of the Aquarian and Piscean trolls. Should I try to pick it back up? Sbenthall 00:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I have a quote to all vandals."You don't have to come and confess. We're looking for you. We gon' find you, we gon' find you. So you can run and tell that, run and tell that, home home homeboy" -Judy Blume MaximusAwesomus 22:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool! experimentalDeity 23:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Icons Hey. Why did you replace all of the Unicode Zodiac signs with images? Text is better database-wise.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 07:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Because certain browsers *coughIEcough* display a different glyph. Images are consistent. See here HELP with signature I've seen you've changed you're signature many times. That is one of the many things I don't know. So for the sake of everything on youtube, can you tell me, how do you change your signature? Chezrush 20:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) How do you delete a account. I accedently made one. Flappinqs 21:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) "There is a forum for Speculation" Well, no, there isn't. Not just yet. I'm hoping BitterLime and/or The Light6 might drop by the thread to say yea or nay before I move on this, since I want to try and get a bit more formal about wiki changes. Things should ideally have at least a majority thumbs up from the admins, if not majority of the staff members... in fact, if not a majority of the entire forum-contributing part of community, but sadly, that's not many people at the moment. With three active admins (or four active staff), that basically means two out of three (or three out of four). Which for most of this stuff, admittedly basically means me and one (or two) other(s). That said, come the weekend, I'll probably go ahead anyway, since it's not a huge deal. Probably around the same time I set up the displaytitle stuff. Feel free to prod my fellow admins if you want, but it's not really that important Ah. Well, I thought we did. Must've been one of your sandboxes. My bad. experimentalDeity 00:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Dirk/AR convo Oh look, the Auto-Responder is actually starting the discussion about Jake with Dirk before the update finishes. Prepare for incoming of mass amount of edits to Dirk's relationship subsection. The Light6 10:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sprite/Kernelsprite Excuse my asking... but shouldn't the Sprite page be renamed to "Kernelsprite"? :Fairly sure the Kernelsprite is just the name given to the initial unprototyped sprite being that is surrounded by a kernel which it proceeds to lose when it enters the Incipisphere. The Light6 09:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Infobox pictures Okay. I need to get this down. How do you put a picture on a infobox, exc: Bobby (Random name) has a section on his infobox that shows him in his Dreamware and God Tier MaximusAwesomus 19:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I was right! :D I belive you may need to look at this. If you have you will see that there will probobly be 12 more trolls. HAHAHA. MatrixGod 12:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Also this Boot to da head yo 21:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hussie is so confusing So remember that whole racist thing about the skins and hair colors about the kids? Look at this: "a blonde mother and daughter together, this is totally perfect." It is crazy. Maximu5awes0meu5 00:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I am beginning to appreciate the wiki after seeing how much a mess (no offense of course) the A.N.T Farm Wiki is. Boot to da head yo 02:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ventus sprite first, transparency instead of white background. delete the grey circle and ventus' body, align his head with the outline. check any overlap or extra parts then merge the layer. all this was done in gimp, but msp is capable of doing these things to the same quality, it just takes a lot more effort and time. 06:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) let's continue here, i don't watch my page. i suggest using a proper editing program like gimp or pshop, but if you can't then msp'll have to do. in msp you can't use transparencies, and transparent pictures are often replaced by black when opened. you'll need to just use the wiki's grey or white as your background, as you've been doing. but it makes editing a little harder with non-background whites. to get around msp's lack of proper tranparency, you can use a temporary transparent colour feature in msp, i usually set the secondary to something bright that i'm not using, like a neon green, pink or brown. to start, we'll need to fill the background, including gaps like between his horns and head, and commonly; bewteen legs. use your chosen editing colour with the bucket tool. you should fill any parts of either asset that you won't use, like ventus' body. now use the rectangular or free-form select tool and select the part you want to place on top. set the select tool to transparent and set your secondary colour to the background of the top piece. when you move your selected segment, that colour now acts transparent. you can place it on top of the new body without the background getting in the way, make sure there are no other parts of either asset that should/n't be covered. change all editing background to your grey or white and that should be you finished. remember to crop your image, make it go to the top left corner with only a small gap of space, then shorten the bottom right corner to be just as close. that should be you done, always save as .png another useful thing would be to change the colour of the black outline in the new body to something distinguishable from the black of his head. this makes aligning it much easier and you can change back any extra to black or the background colour. sorry for the length, but i've seen many terribly made fansprites here and even with a crappy program like msp, it's no excuse. i made many sprite edits of almost gimp/pshop-quality on xp msp for months. using a proper editing program with smarter selection options, easier gui, layers and transparency definitely speeds it up a lot. lastly, here's some great assets you can use with msp. body head 07:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I used GIMP. There's some easy instructions I found on google to transparent things. Yeah, some fansprites are pretty crappy. That reminds me, I need to update Aden's images on my main page. The body sheet is where I snagged the Knight suit from. A little tinkering on Sumopaint and presto! One Knight of Breath! As for the head, I made it on a fantroll maker somewhere on deviantart. And I do ALWAYS save as a png. :i sorta changed it into a general msp sprite guide for others to use. with gimp, there's a few great features to help you. first is layers, they allow you to have one pic on top of another without deleting what's overlapped, completely circumventing the entire transparency method i listed. second is transparency, with gimp it's easy to make any layer transparent, to do this go to layer>transparency>add alpha channel, other methods of transparency are usually slightly off. this'll cause anything deleted to disappear, instead of becoming the secondary colour. third is the better selection tools, you can select every part that's that exact shade of blue instead of just the parts touching, like in paint. making colour edits like godtiers much easier. you can select freeform, rectangular or the wand, which works similarly to the bucket tool, it affects all touching areas. the new bucket tool now fills the entire selected area, but you can change it to the old way if you need to. :an important note when doing mspa-style drawings or sprite edits in gimp, make sure your settings work with aliased lines. for that you need to change all tools' Threshold to 0, all anti-aliasing off and the eraser to hard edge. only use the pencil or bucket to fill in lines, and you can make the pencil or eraser size to one pixel for detailed changes. i think that covers most of it. 08:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I see. Thanks for the assistance! experimentalDeity 08:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yes please help me out with my character template. I'm horribly confused on how all the text stuff works and everything I've tried reading on it has just confused me more. Any and all help would be very much appreciated. MitsukiS 03:39, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Mitsuki Thanks Thank you so much! Oh, the reason it wasn't working was probably because I was also trying to edit the page and had the image in. Anyway, thanks a ton!! Hopefully I'll be able to get the other pictures I need up so I can add them in. MitsukiS 03:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC)Mitsuki Joke Maybe this is joke is as corny as hell but I figured you'd appreciate it. It's a good thing that God Cat is in the Post-Scratch universe because now he has a Scratch Post. OK I'll go back to not making terrible jokes now. The Light6 10:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Anon conversation How dare I? Somebody's got entitlement issues. Learn 2 contribute Your's truly, 02:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Sometimes I just don't understand what compels someone to make such an outlandish and ridiculous page to glorify themselves. I mean, I've heard of fan-trolls and what not, but learn some moderation. If I were a troll, I would call my mission success. In all honesty, I was trying to rid a sensible wiki of nonsensical entries. It doesn't matter how many little tid bits about characters you add just from reading a comic and pasting it onto a webpage, it doesn't shine well when you do something so stupid as post a ridiculous non-canon fanpage. That is what a blog and tumblr is for. Sincerely, 02:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ps: Calm down. You're ridiculous. You could have restored it and left it at that, but noo. Gotta go out of your way to whine. So from my expert deduction as a psychiatrist, you might be showing symptoms of Aspergers Syndrome. I reccommend visiting your doctor. I don't know what your problem is with him but leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you and you delete his page (which was completely legit no matter how cocky it is) and you don't go around telling people they have aspergers syndrome. If you really hated his glorification you could have just left it alone. Or maybe said something like "no offense but you look really concieted on your page." Also I'm pretty sure you aren't a psychiatrist. And if you are get some respect. Slam a Faygo or whatever. Just don't do something like this again. I am the wizard its me! 03:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Here. Tommorow Ill look over your page and change the concieted parts if you let me. I am the wizard its me! 03:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Troll creator on deaviant art Sigh. Seems like my computer will be broken a wrhile longer. And I just made God Tier for 3 of them! I emember you put a link to a troll creator which I used for creating mine. Can you put the link up again? Homestuck Hotshot 02:53, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I hope my laptop gets fixed. All those pictures... ruined! Chezrush 01:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Massive spam attack I am sure you will notice it but we were just subject to a massive spam attack by what was likely a group of people however only one registered. * * * * * * * * I have banned them all and I am numerous other editors have reverted the damage but as you can see there is a lot of it but I think we've got it all. The Light6 13:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Assblasters I noticed the discussion on The Light's talk page, and felt a direct comment was in order. Revenge vandalism is not an appropriate reaction under any circumstances, but most especially not from a staff member. You should be setting an example for other editors, and that was not a good example to set. Apologies if I come over somewhat harsh, but this sort of thing really doesn't reflect well on the wiki Is it just me or is it somewhat weird that the warning 2 on HTP wiki is the welcome template? Talk about plagerism. But I'm not judging it. Just the quote and stuff doesn't work with the welcome. Chezrush 02:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh god If you search Eridan x, only pornography comes up. Excuse me while I make that into a meme Chezrush 23:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering how you made that thingy on your homepage with the picture and the dream sefl thingy. EridanNonAmpora 22:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You mean the info box? I can make it for you. Chezrush 19:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Per. That was a joke. Not real ship. Chezrush 04:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandal spree When we have vandalism on this scale, warnings on talk pages really aren't that helpful. In principle, yes, excellent, but in practice, not much use. More useful would have been using your rollback powers to fix as many pages as possible, and pointing out the to us admins directly so we can tackle it more quickly Err, what? Kind of rude there. I don't know what that was for anyways. Chezrush 02:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Great time to get the noravirus. Well back to work. Chezrush 02:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Can't eat a damn thing without throwing up. I really don't want to talk about it. Chezrush 02:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Looks like we have another attack, just not as bad. Chezrush 23:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I need some help. I need something to cut the pictures out of flash. I used to have something but I can't get it since my computer broke. Chezrush 21:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. Chezrush 21:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i just saw a message you left me like 6 months ago. If you wouldnt mind helping me clean up my whole info box, and page, like make the thing look like yours with my stuff, that would be FANTASTIC. Thanks :) BR3NTR0N 01:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC)Brennen Ok will do. Thanks. Hey Hey I know you. 14:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :No no, here I am just a Squire of Hope. 16:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::lol, I see that. 18:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::xD Mine hasn't god tiered yet. 18:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::idk if that would let me meet the requirements... 19:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Pretty sure there was a martyrdom thing too, oh wait, no that is what the requirements are for a god tiered person to die, right? 13:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I was thinking of the requirements for a god tiered person to die. 17:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Is he alive? idk that, I haven't even woke up to check. 17:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::*Plops a transportalizer on a another, and three more times then jumps on top* ::::::::Poof. 18:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Nope, cause I've poofed, using multiple transportalizers at once, so what I see is not at all what I would have been seeing. 18:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::No illusions. 18:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Prospit? No I transportalized away. 20:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::As a Rogue of Space shouldn't you be more versed in the ways of transportalizers? 20:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::But hey, I can't have a dream self, squire isn't even a real class? 20:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No they don't? John's Dad doesn't. :::::::::::::::Nuh uh. 20:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::idk, ummm no? 12:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Me being a fake class should have let you know I didn't have a dream self. 13:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Opinion - Page rename Hey just looking for more opinions on a page rename before a decision is made: Talk:Troll_Relationships#Page_rename. The Light6 02:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) You hate Twilight? I mean she may be a bit of a pretentious character but she grew up pretty sheltered so what can you expect? ~felinoel 13:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :lol I know, just messing with you. =b ~felinoel 14:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::If you say so, hey does my new signature meet the new signature rules? 15:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No it does not, re-read rule No. 4. The Light6 15:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was in the forum where it was discussed? I could have sworn the finalized version of the policy didn't limit the number of images... early drafts of it though limited the number? ~felinoel 15:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I didn't expect things to be snuck in directly after the discussion. ~felinoel 15:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Those anon warnings Those anons didn't commit the vandalism, they basically added messaged to the page after the vandalism telling the vandal off. The Light6 (talk) 13:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for signing on started to chat with at 00:43 stopped chatting with at 00:52 One warning was plenty. I said I wouldn't add any more puns. If you'll look through my edit history you'll see my other edits to the mainspace are all constructive, so there's no need to label me a vandal. Wehpudicabok (talk) 06:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC)